Les tableaux cachent les mensonges
by MyaParker
Summary: Suite de IotH. Fic en 8 petits chapitres sur Jarod et Parker.
1. Les tableaux cachent les mensonges

**Titre : Les tableaux cachent les mensonges**

**Auteure : MyaParker**

**Genre : Romance Jay/Parker**

**Saison : Après IotH**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi!**

**Note de l'auteure : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfictions avant de regarder le super film, les pages de notre amour, et j'ai vu que cela était sensiblement pareil, alors je m'en suis inspirée. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fics sur le Caméléon et désolée pour mon humour disons particulier!! Long vie au ship !! **

--

**Chapitre 1 : Les tableaux cachent les mensonges**

Bureau de Miss Parker, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware… (vous connaissez la suite)

Elle était entrain de faire mes boîtes, rangeant toutes ses affaires de ce bureau qui lui serrait inutile à présent. Elle figea en prenant le cadre avec la photo de mon père ou mon oncle, et moi. Cet homme qui lui a menti toute ma vie, mais pourtant envers lequel elle n'a jamais cessé d'avoir de l'affection. C'est assez étrange. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, elle a hérité de son immense bureau c'est pour ça qu'elle doit faire ces boîtes. Bien sûr, elle aurait quitté cet enfer mais elle n'a ni le goût de se faire tuer, ni que d'autres soit tués à cause de sa fuite. Elle déteste faire du déménagement. Elle aurait pu demander aux nettoyeurs de faire ce sale boulot à sa place, cela aurait été facile pour elle, mais elle n'a jamais aimé que l'on touche à ses affaires.

Le déménagement fait Miss Parker peut enfin vaquer à c'est occupation habituelle, c'est-à-dire courir après un caméléon, Jarod. Peut-être aurait-elle du prendre le tournant qu'il lui proposait. Mais toute sa vie elle n'a connu que le Centre et ne voulait pas que sa vie se résume à la fuite. Fuir signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de SON caméléon et son père voulait qu'elle l'attrape, ce souhait était la seule chose que cet homme lui avait laissé, ça et cet immense bureau qui l'a faisait ce sentir encore plus seule. Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrait sur … (suspense) un Angelo balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Angelo : 15,Mensonges… Les tableaux cachent les mensonges… 32Les lettres du passé… Trouver…Mensonge… La jeune fille et l'élu….Doit trouver les lettres,8  
Miss Parker : Que veut-tu dire Angelo ?

Mais Angelo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des nettoyeurs et l'infâme M.Raines vient prendre Angelo.

Miss Parker : Que foutez-vous dans mon bureau, sortez d'ici. Laissez Angelo, il avait quelque chose à me dire.  
M. Raines : rrrr.. Angelo doit rrrr… retourner dans sa rrrr.. chambre rrrr.. il n'a pas finit ce qu'il avait rrrr à faire.

Et l'abominable squelette vampirique sortit du bureau de la Miss en traînant sa bouteille d'oxygène qui faisait cet interminable coui-coui. Miss Parker n'eut même pas le temps de se réassir que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Broots et Sydney.  
Broots : Que faisait M. Raines dans votre nouveau bureau.  
Miss Parker : Il venait chercher Angelo.  
Sydney : Que vous a dit Angelo ?  
Miss Parker : Il a dit quelque chose comme les tableaux cachent les mensonges, les lettres doivent être trouvées. C'est du charabia pour moi.  
Sydney : Les paroles d'Angelo nous ont souvent aidés. Il doit y avoir un sens pour qu'il vous dise cela maintenant. Il reste plus qu'a trouvé lequel.  
Broots : On a qu'a regarder tout les tableaux du Centre.  
Miss Parker (énervée) : Bravo, pauvre petit crétin, vous avez une idée du nombre de tableaux qu'il y a au Centre ?  
Sydney : Broots n'a peut-être pas tort !!  
Miss Parker : Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous Docteur Freud !!  
Sydney : Vous venez d'emménager dans l'ancien bureau de votre père. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose en rapport avec les quatre tableaux qui ornent les murs. Reste plus qu'à trouver quoi.

En disant cela Sydney s'approcha d'un de ces tableaux. Les trois acolytes commença à regarder attentivement chacun des portraits pour y trouver le petit détail que Angelo voulait qu'ils trouvent. Après plus d'une heure a cherché ce foutu indice.  
Miss Parker : Rhaa !! Où il est votre indice Sydney. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Aucune des personnes des portraits ne tient de lettre. (Se tournant vers Broots) Vous arrêtez de me regarder comme cela…

Pendant que la Miss parlait Broots se recula vers le mur et avec toute la maladresse qu'il a, fit tomber le tableau représentant un homme tout de noir vêtu. (Vous savez celui que l'on voit toujours dans le bureau de M.Parker)  
Miss Parker : Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention… Mais que c'est que ça. Broots vous êtes un génie.

À l'arrière du tableau se cachait un coffre-fort. Même Miss Parker n'était pas au courant de ce coffre secret, ce qui intrigua la joyeuse bande.  
Sydney : Avez-vous une idée de la combinaison ?  
Miss Parker : Non, je n'avais même pas idée que mon père avait un coffre caché dans son bureau. Mais attendez. Angelo m'a dit des chiffres. Le 15….32….8 !!  
En même temps, Parker tourna le disque pour ouvrir le coffre. Par miracle, il s'ouvrit. Le coffre contenait peu de chose.

À suivre !!


	2. Et Jarod

Chapitre 2 Et Jarod…

**Chapitre 2 Et Jarod… **

Note de l'Auteure : J'ai situé le départ de Miss Parker du Centre vers c'est 15 ans donc vers les années 1975, pour qu'elle aille étudier à l'étranger.

Chambre 3676, Hotel Carter, New York….

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois que l'épisode de Carthis s'était déroulé. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il habitait cette petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Jarod n'avait plus goût à rien. Il aimait aider les gens, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas aider la personne qu'il aimait le plus, Miss Parker. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à foncer droit devant plutôt que de prendre ce tournant? Les paroles de Miss Parker l'avaient profondément touché. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle parte avec lui, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui éviter les mensonges, la protégée de tout. Mais ELLE ne voulait pas de son aide, ELLE le repoussait toujours, ELLE ne l'aimait pas, pas autant que je l'aime ce dit notre petit caméléon en mal d'amour. Que faire? Pour l'instant, il s'occupait de retrouvé la trace de M.Parker, des rouleaux et de sa mère, mais sans véritable succès. Le cœur n'y était pas! Pourtant ces réponses étaient importantes pour lui, pour elle, pour le nous qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter.

Il était à New York pour une affaire assez banale. Une histoire de vol simple comme bonjour. Un homme avait tenté de voler une bijouterie pour payer les frais médicaux de sa femme et était poursuivi par le propriétaire du magasin. Jarod voulant protéger l'homme s'était présenté en tant qu'avocat et avait accepté de le défendre pour un moindre coût. Il lui serait très facile de lui éviter la prison, la cause était noble. Même s'il continuait de jouer les Onyssius, il ressentait un grand vite à l'intérieur de lui. Un sentiment de rejet, blessure qui lui allait droit au cœur.

Nouveau bureau de Miss Parker, le Centre, Blue Cove  
Broots : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Miss Parker : C'est une de ses anciennes boites des dossiers du Centre!!  
Sydney (lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus la boite) : CORRESPONDANCE!  
Broots : Qu'est que cela signifie?  
Miss Parker : Peut-être un projet top secret de M.Parker ou un des innombrables secrets que cachent le Centre. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Elle emmena la boite jusqu'à son bureau et la déposa dessus. Elle l'ouvra.

Miss Parker : Oh mon dieu!!  
Sydney : Qu'il y a-t-il Miss Parker?  
Miss Parker : Se sont des lettres, des lettres qui me sont adressée!

Dans la boite, il y avait plus ou moins 400 lettres. C'était impressionnant à voir.

Sydney prit une des enveloppes :

De : Jarod (28 août 1975)  
À : Miss Parker

Sydney : Ce sont des lettres que Jarod vous aurait écrites après votre départ pour l'Europe!

**Flash-back**

La petite Miss Parker discute avec Jarod avant son départ pour l'Italie.  
Miss Parker : Promet-moi que tu vas m'écrire et donner les lettres à mon père pour qu'il me les envoie!  
Jarod : Promis Miss Parker, je vais t'en écrire une par jour. Vas-tu m'écrire toi aussi?  
Miss Parker : Bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je n'ai pas le goût de partir si loin, pas le goût d'arrêter de te voir.  
Bruit de pas dans le couloir.  
Jarod : Je ne t'oublierai jamais moi non plus, mais là il faut que tu partes avant qu'ils ne te voient ici.  
Miss Parker : Au revoir Jarod.  
Elle partit après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune caméléon.

Un peu plus tard la même année, Miss Parker est au téléphone avec son père.  
Miss Parker : Est-ce que Jarod m'a écrit une lettre?  
M. Parker : Désolé mon ange, il ne m'a rien donné pour toi! (Hou le vilain petit menteur).  
Miss Parker : Lui as-tu donné celle que je t'avais envoyée?  
M. Parker : Oui! Il l'a à peine regarder. Je crois qu'il t'a oublié mon ange.  
Miss Parker : Non, il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'oublié. Je vais t'en renvoyer un autre et aux vacances de Noël j'irais le voir.  
M. Parker : Tu fais ce que tu veux mon ange.

Après avoir raccroché, la petite Miss Parker se mit a pleuré, son ami, son confident ne peut pas l'avoir oublié si vite! Elle lui en voulait!

**Fin du flash-back**

Miss Parker ce rappela qu'à chaque vacance son père annulait son retour au …tats-Unis pour cause de travail ou venait la voir tout simplement. Elle n'avait jamais pu aller revoir Jarod pour lui parler. Mais ces lettres changeaient tout! Il ne l'avait jamais oublié au contraire. Tout d'un coup elle remarqua cinq enveloppes familières. C'était ses lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites. Alors son père lui avait menti une fois de plus, Jarod lui avait bel et bien écrit et il n'avait jamais eu ses lettres à lui.

Miss Parker : Je rentre chez moi! Si vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit d'autre sur Jarod ou sur ma mère, Broots, vous m'appelez.  
Sydney : Qu'allez-vous faire de ces lettres?  
Miss Parker : Les lire Dr. Spock!!

Elle partit avec le fardeau de la vérité. Sur le chemin de sa maison, elle se demanda ce qu'allaient contenir les lettres. Elle se sentait trahie et en même temps touchés par ses lettres. Trahie, car son … comment devait-elle l'appeler… son père ou son oncle… car M. Parker lui avait encore une fois menti et touchée car son ami de toujours avait tenu sa promesse. Mais un doute s'éleva en elle! Elle n'avait pas tenu la promesse. Elle avait fini par l'oublier, de nier son existence. Elle devait lire ces lettres.  
**  
À suivre…**  
L'Hôtel Carter existe vraiment et est situé proche de Time Square à New York.


	3. Les lettres

Chapitre 3 LES LETTRES

**Chapitre 3 LES LETTRES**

Maison de Mademoiselle Parker, Blue Cove, Delaware….

Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait lire ces lettres ! Elle déposa la boite sur la table basse du salon. Elle l'ouvrit et prit la première lettre.

_Chère Miss Parker,  
Comme prévu je t'écris! Tu n'es partie que depuis deux heures et tu me manques déjà ! J'espère que tu aimes bien l'Europe ! Peut-être qu'un jour on va si revoir ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la visite de Raines, tu sais le mort vivant ambulant comme tu l'appelles, moi il me fout les jetons. Il a failli me voir entrain de t'écrire. Si cette lettre tombe entre ses mains je sens que je vais être encore puni ! J'espère que ton arrivée s'est bien passée, je suis sur que tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux copains. Tu m'enverras des photos de l'Italie, je me demande à quoi cela ressemble, Sydney m'a déjà montré quelques photos du Vatican, mais j'aimerais savoir l'allure du restant de la ville. Je dois terminer ici, les nettoyeurs arrivent, je les entends. Je promets de t'écrire demain et tous les jours d'après. Tu me manques petite Mademoiselle Parker ! Prends soin de toi !  
À bientôt !  
Je t'aime  
Jarod  
_  
Elle continua à lire les lettres, il y en avait une par jour pendant un an et Jarod parlait de simulation de la vie au Centre, parfois des tortures que M. Raines lui faisait subir. À des moments, elle était vraiment peinée de ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais quelque chose ressortait le plus de ces lettres, à chacun d'elle Jarod lui disait combien elle lui manquait et combien il l'aimait. Elle prit celle du 28 août 1976, un an après son départ.

_Miss Parker,  
Un an depuis ton départ et je reste sans nouvelle. Votre père m'a dit que tu n'avais pas osé lire mes lettres que tu les avais déchirés que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, que tu avais trouvé d'autres amis beaucoup plus intéressants que moi, est-ce vrai ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis que jamais tu ne m'oublierais, pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de pas correct dans une des lettres ? Tu me manques autant que d'habitude, je n'ai pas oublié le doux baiser que tu m'as donné avant de partir, je t'aime encore et cela pour le restant de mes jours. Je suis tellement triste de ne pas savoir si toi tu m'aimes encore ou si tu m'as définitivement oublié. Quand serais plus vieux je vais m'en aller du Centre, je vais aller te retrouver et ensemble ont va se marier et fonder notre petite famille. Un jour nous serons heureux ! C'est une autre promesse que je te fais, si tu veux bien de moi bien sûr. Tu me manques tellement ! Si je n'ai pas de réponse à cette lettre j'aurais compris que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi ! Mais pour te prouver que mes sentiments sont sincères je t'envoie ce petit cadeau, je sais que c'est que des bouts de métal et du fils électrique mais j'ai fais avec les moyens que j'avais, un jour je vais t'en acheter une plus belle et ce jour je serais le plus heureux du monde.  
Je t'aime  
Jarod  
_  
Miss Parker prit le petit objet qui était dans le fond de l'enveloppe. C'était une bague !! Malgré les matériaux avec lesquels elle était faite, la bague était très jolie. Elle était tout d'argent avec un petit ange qui tenait un cœur entre ses mains. Parker était stupéfaite que Jarod ait pu faire cette magnifique bague, mais ce qui la bouleversait le plus c'est ce que représentait celle-ci, une promesse d'amour éternelle. Une affection sans limite. Si elle avait reçu ces lettres tout serait différent, elle n'aurait pas accepté ce jeu de chat et de souris, elle aurait une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, car maintenant c'était facile à savoir, elle aimait Jarod, elle l'avait toujours aimé et elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle devait le retrouver, lui avouer ses sentiments. Tout d'un coup, elle remarqua qu'il restait encore des lettres dans la boîte. Elle lue les dates écrites dessus, elle était espacée d'un an chacun sauf la dernière. De plus, il y avait ses propres lettres dans la boite. Jarod méritait un jour de les lire et de savoir que M. Parker lui avait à lui aussi mentit. Elle prit la dernière lettre que Jarod lui avait écrite, elle datait de deux jours avant son évasion.

_Boujour Miss Parker,  
Je ne sais pas si tu as lu mes lettres à chaque années, si tu m'as complètement oublié après tout ce temps. Moi je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée. Dans quelque temps, je vais m'enfuir du Centre pour aller te retrouver, tenir ma promesse, te demander face à face si tu m'aimes Ange Megan Parker ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle par ton nom au complet que seul ta mère le faisait mais je trouve que la circonstance était la bonne. Alors dans quelques jours je vais enfin pouvoir te resserrer dans mes bras et te dire combien je t'aime.  
À bientôt,  
Jarod_

Elle pleurait, Jarod avait pensé à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie. Cela devait lui avoir fait un tel choc quand il a su que c'était elle qui était censée le ramener à sa prison. Il s'était enfuis pour la retrouver, pour être heureux mais il avait que trouvé un chat prêt à tout pour le capturer. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle lui gâchait la vie tous les jours depuis 6 ans….

Chambre 3676, Hotel Carter, New York… 1 semaine plus tard

Jarod avait réussi à gagner le procès du jeune homme qui avait fait un vol dans une bijouterie pour payer les frais médicaux de sa femme hospitalisée pour un cancer. Il s'en était sorti avec 2 semaines de travaux communautaires payés, ce qui était très bien. Jarod ne savait plus trop quoi faire devait-il appeler Parker, lui lancer un autre jeu de piste ou faire le mort et continuer ses recherches sur la famille Parker. Il décida qu'il devait mieux qu'il parte pour l'Afrique comme ça il pourrait retrouver les rouleaux plus facilement. Il avait entendu parler par un homme qui travaillait au Guggenheim Muséum que les rouleaux auraient été retrouvés et amenés par des archéologues dans un petit pays d'Afrique nommé Djibouti (Sagal si tu lis cela, c'est pour toi, ma petite pseudo québécoise.) Alors, il alla à l'aéroport et prit un vol pour le lendemain. Le soir même, il décida d'appeler sa chasseresse préférée et j'ai nommé Charlène Cuir …euh non …Miss Parker.

**À suivre…  
**

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Djibouti est un petit pays en haut de la Somalie en Afrique de l'Est. Le Guggenheim Muséum est un musée de New York fait en spirale, il est vraiment génial, si vous avez la chance d'y aller à New York il faut absolument le voir ainsi que le Métropolitain Muséum.


	4. Djibouti Power

Chapitre 4 DJIBOUTI POWER

**Chapitre 4 DJIBOUTI POWER**

Chambre 3676, Hotel Carter, New York

Cela faisait plus de quinze fois que Jarod prenait et reposait son portable. Devait-il l'appeler ou pas? S'il l'appelait elle risquait encore une fois de lui crier dessus et de la repousser. Il ferait du mal inutilement. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait tellement besoin d'attendre sa voix, même si c'était pour entendre des bêtises. Téléphoner ou pas téléphoner, là est la question! Jarod prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro de sa Miss préférée.

MissParker : Quoi!! (On ne change pas ses habitudes du jour au lendemain).

Jarod était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il était tétanisé à l'idée qu'elle le repousse. Il se sentait ridicule, téléphone en main et pas capable de dire un mot. Allez dit quelque chose bon sens.

MissParker : Si vous êtes un de ces psychopathes qui s'amusent à faire des ….  
Jarod : Bye Miss Parker.

bbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppp (c'est le bruit quand on raccroche)

MissParker: Jarod attend!! Et puis merde il a raccroché.

Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de lui parler. Même pas capable de contrôler ses émotions devant l'ennemie. …tait-elle vraiment un ennemi? Non pour lui elle ne l'avait jamais été. Maintenant il devait partir, retrouver les rouleaux pour lui, pour le nous qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

Chambre 301, Hotel Plein Ciel, Avenue Cheik-Osman, Ville de Djibouti, Djibouti.

Il faisait chaud, plus de 25°C, notre beau caméléon en débardeur et en short, noir bien sûr était tout en sueur sous le soleil d'Afrique. Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour aller au musée où avait été transférer les rouleaux.

Musée de Djibouti, 1 rue Moscou, Ville de Djibouti, Djibouti.

Jarod réussi sans souci à rentrer dans la salle où était entreposés les rouleaux, il n'avait eu qu'à ce faire passer pour un brillant archéologue qui venait faire l'étude de ses parchemins. Facile, il avait réussi à obtenir des faux papiers lui permettant d'approcher l'artefact. Il était devant eux et ne savait pas encore s'il devait les ouvrir ou pas. La tentation était si forte mais en même temps il pensait à Parker qui avait autant le droit que lui de lire cette histoire qui était la leur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion de filer entre ses doigts et il commença à ouvrir le premier parchemin. L'écriture était Vespasienne par chance il avait déjà eu à traduire ce langage qui était inconnu pour plus d'un. « La lune pleurera, le ciel tombera, l'ange et l'élu dans les bras l'un de l'autre briseront l'attaque des démons. L'élu aura tout les pouvoirs et quiconque sera dans la maison de l'élu survivra …». Tout d'un coup l'alarme d'incendie parti. Jarod eu comme réflexe de prendre les rouleaux mais un archéologue aux lunettes rondes et assez maladroit (ça ressemble à Daniel dans Stargate) lui rentra dedans et les rouleaux roulèrent loin sous un bureau. Jarod tenta d'aller les récupérer mais une personne l'entraîna vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'extérieur, la salle du musée explosa dans des éclats de métal et de bois. Jarod était au comble du désespoir, il avait encore une fois les rouleaux qui éclaircirait son existence et encore une fois il filait entre ses mains. Soudainement, il se sentit encore plus en danger quand la bouche d'un revolver se posa dans son dos.

X : Alors Jarod, comment trouves-tu ma petite explosion? Prêt à retourner au Centre définitivement.

Suspense qui est cette mystérieuse personne……………………………………………..

Miss Parker ou quelqu'un d'autre………………………………………………………...

Jarod : Lyle, espèce d'enfoiré c'était ma seule chance et ….  
Lyle : Attention, à ce que tu dis, car c'est mon qui tiens le fusil et moi a comparé ma chère sœur je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Peut-être pas pour te tuer, mais juste assez pour te faire souffrir un max. (J'adore quand Lyle joue les mauvais garçons moi, pas vous??)  
X2 : Lyle, calmes-toi, il nous le faut en un seul morceau…

Jarod n'en croyait plus ses yeux, non seulement il s'était fait capturer par ce crétin (mais sexy lol) de Lyle, mais en plus il était dans le coup….

Bureau de Miss Parker, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware

Elle fut par du contenu des lettres à Broots et Sydney, ou les parties non essentielles des lettres pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux deux hommes, mais plutôt car elle voulait garder les sentiments de Jarod pour elle.

Sydney : Donc, il n'a écrit que sur les différentes simulations qu'il a faites, rien d'autre qui pourrait nous aider à le trouver ou à nous aider comprendre ses actes. Rien!  
MissParker : Désolée docteur Freud, mais votre petit génie n'a fait que me faire perdre une semaine à lire ces banalités sans intérêts. Au fait quelqu'un à vous mon idiot de frère ces temps-ci?  
Broots : Non, mais je sais qu'il a réservé le jet ce matin.  
MissParker : Qu'attendez-vous Broots pour me trouver où il est allé?  
Broots : J'y vais, Mademoiselle Parker!

Dès que Broots partit Sydney qui se doutait que Jarod avait parlé de ses sentiments dans les lettres qui a écrit à Miss Parker rentra dans le vif du sujet avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille.

Sydney : Il vous a écrit combien il vous aimait, n'est-ce pas?

Miss Parker fut premièrement surprise du ton de voix de Sydney, cette simple phrase n'était pas dite comme une question mais comme une affirmation. Devait-elle parler de ses sentiments avec Sydney? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Elle se dit que seul Sydney et Jarod ne lui avait jamais menti, alors oui elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

MissParker : Vous avez raison Sydney, mots d'amour, poèmes tout y était, mais si vous allez raconter cela à qui que ce soit…  
Sydney : Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Quel est votre réaction face à cette lettre, je vois bien un changement dans vos yeux. Ils sont moins tristes, vous ne m'avez pas encore dit d'allez voir ailleurs si vous y étiez. Qu'en pensez-vous?

**À suivre….**


	5. Trouble

**Chapitre 5 Troubles **

Musée de Djibouti, 1 rue Moscou, Ville de Djibouti, Djibouti.

Jarod : Lyle, espèce d'enfoiré c'était ma seule chance et ….  
Lyle : Attention, à ce que tu dis, car c'est mon qui tiens le fusil et moi a comparé ma chère sœur je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Peut-être pas pour te tuer, mais juste assez pour te faire souffrir un max. (J'adore quand Lyle joue les mauvais garçons moi, pas vous???)  
X2 : Lyle, calmes-toi, il nous le faut en un seul morceau…

Jarod n'en croyait plus ses yeux, non seulement il s'était fait capturer par ce crétin (mais sexy lol) de Lyle, mais en plus il était dans le coup…

X2 : Alors Jarod prêt à rentrer au Centre!  
Jarod : Vous n'avez pas honte!!!!  
X2 : De quoi devrais-je avoir honte! L'homme ria.  
Jarod : D'avoir menti encore une fois à votre fille, où devrais-je dire à votre nièce. Il faut toujours que vous la rendiez triste.  
…….

…….

…….

Vous aurez sûrement deviné qui est X2…..Gros lot pour ceux qui ont misés sur M. Parker.

: Je n'ai pas de reproche à avoir de ta part, jeune homme. Allez Lyle emmène-le.

Jarod était vraiment frustré que ait fait croire a sa mort, il avait vu a tristesse dans les yeux de Miss Parker lorsqu'il avait sauté, une infinie tristesse remplit de peur et de mensonge. Personne ne méritait de subir cela. En même temps, l'apparition de M. Parker ramenait l'espoir dans le cœur de Jarod, car avait lu les rouleaux et donc, connaissait les secrets qu'ils renfermaient.

Bureau de Miss Parker, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware

MissParker : Là est le problème Sydney, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Celui que je dois rattraper s'est justement évadé pour me retrouver. Que dois-je faire continuer le jeux de poursuite avec les fantômes du Centre? Si je part je vais finir comme maman!!! Que me proposez-vous Sydney?  
Sydney : Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez décider de la voie à prendre….  
Il fut interrompu par un Broots énervé qui accourait vers eux.  
Broots : Mademoiselle Parker, je sais où est votre frère… il…il…il  
MissParker: Accouchez Broots!  
Broots : Il est à Djibouti, il a attrapé Jarod et…..  
Syd et MissParker : QUOI!!!

Miss Parker eu comme réflexe de s'asseoir, elle pensait partir avec Jarod la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, mais encore une fois son monde venait de s'écrouler. Sydney n'avait pas l'air mieux, il était tout blanc et pensait aux conséquences que cela aurait sur ses eux protégés préférés et j'ai nommé Jarod et Miss Parker.

Broots : Mais ce n'est pas tout!  
MissParker : Quoi! Il y a une météorite qui fonce droit sur la Terre, M. Raines est devenu pape…  
Broots : Non c'est que…c'est assez délicat à dire….  
MissParker: Allez Broots, parlez avant que je vous dévisse la tête.  
Broots : M. Parker a aidé Lyle a capturer Jarod et ils devraient arriver dans 1heure.

Miss Parker se sentait molle, son ulcère la faisait souffrir cela en était trop d'un coup, elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Sydney perdu et apeuré.

Jet du Centre, trajet Djibouti — Blue Cove

Jarod restait silencieux et évaluait toutes les portes de sorti possible. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet enfer. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il contre lui? Qu'avait-il de si spécial après tout? Bien sûr, il était un caméléon mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette capacité, Eddie, Alex et Kyle avaient aussi ce don. De plus, Jarod redoutait une future rencontre avec Miss Parker. Cela faisait quand même deux mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, deux mois et demi après Carthis, après leur baiser raté… Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire quand il la verrait. Il était capable de simuler pleins de situation rocambolesque mais n'était pas capable de trouver se qu'il allait dire à son ami d'enfance.

Jarod laissa doucement vagabonder son esprit sur un sujet que son cœur aimait bien, c'est-à-dire, Miss Parker et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il ne s'aperçu même pas que l'avion avait atterrit et que Lyle lui demande de se lever et surtout de rien tenter pour s'évader. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de les suivre? Ils leurs fusils et lui rien, rien du tout.

Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker venait de reprendre ses esprits quand tout à coup deux têtes se penchèrent au-dessus d'elle.

Miss Parker : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Sydney : L'émotion était trop forte pour votre ulcère et vous vous êtes évanouie!  
Miss Parker : Combien de temps?  
Broots : Environ une heure.  
Miss Parker : Alors le petit génie est revenu dans sa carafe?  
Sydney : Pas encore mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.  
Miss Parker : Allons dans le hall, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, ce crétin de Lyle ne peut pas avoir attrapé Jarod et mon pè… ne peut pas être vivant.  
Sydney : Qu'allez-vous faire si c'est le cas.  
Miss Parker : Je n'en ai aucune idée Dr. Spock.

Miss Parker semblait perdue, qui ne l'aurait pas été. Elle venait d'apprendre que son père lui avait une fois de plus mentit et que son jumeau diabolique avait capturé celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une de ses Juliette qui ne peuvent jamais vivre en paix avec leur Roméo. Les choses qui la séparaient de Jarod étaient encore plus grandes avec son retour au Centre. Que devait-elle faire?

**À suivre**


	6. Une arrivée déboussolante

**Chap****itre 6 Une arrivée déboussolante**

Le Hall, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware

Les grandes portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent. La lumière du soleil cachait les nouveaux arrivants dans un contre-jour mystérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. La tension du côté de Miss Parker était grande. Lyle, son jumeau diabolique, tout souriant arriva enfin devant elle.

Lyle : J'en connais une qui va avoir des problèmes de tête…

Il avait lâché cette réplique sur un air bon enfant juste pour la narguée encore plus. Miss Parker ne répondit pas à l'attaque verbale de son frère trop préoccupée par ce qui allait suivre. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Menotté, entouré de deux nettoyeurs costauds, Jarod lança un regard haineux vers elle, comme si elle était responsable de tout cela, peut-être l'était-elle ? Jarod et son escorte de gorille passa devant elle et la Dragon Lady ne pu rien faire. Sydney et Broots affichaient une mine triste et désolée. Avant que Jarod passe les portes de l'ascenseur, elle s'écria : JAROD….

Celui-ci retourna légèrement la tête, baissa les yeux comme si il était épuisé de ce petit jeux, ses lèvres se pincèrent, son regard était si emplit de tristesse (Pour ceux qui connaissent Stargate cela ressemble à la scène dans Diviser pour conquérir quand Jack va repasser le test Zatar'k) Miss Parker ce rappela où elle était le restant de sa phrase se perdit en un murmure.

Miss Parker : je suis désolée !

Ces paroles étaient interdites dans ces lieux, aucune compassion pour les rats de laboratoire, elle était l'ennemie, lui la proie.

M. Parker : MON ANGE !!!

Monsieur Parker la prit dans ses bras, joyeusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, elle avait beau s'être préparée mentalement pour ce moment, mais là elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

M. Parker : Tu n'es pas contente de me voir.

Il faisait comme si rien n'était, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Le mode Parker s'enclencha en la Miss.

Miss Parker (furieuse) : Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à ta mort ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais vivant ? Tu l'as dis à ce crétin de cannibale qui est mon minable de frère mais pas à moi ! De toute façon tu n'es pas mon père, alors je n'ai rien à faire de toi !

Elle partit furax. En un claquement de langue, M. Parker s'en alla rejoindre M. Lyle pour discuter de l'emprisonnement du Caméléon, laissant planté comme des piquets un informaticien et un psychiatre traumatisés par les événements.

Bureau de Miss Parker  
Comment pouvait-il réapparaître comme ça ? Comme si rien n'était, comme si ça souffrance à elle lui était égale. Et Jarod, il avait l'air si triste et elle se sentait responsable, coupable pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait ramené. Maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ? Raines ne tarderait pas à lui faire certains problèmes de tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale ?

Tout d'un coup, Lyle rentra dans la pièce tout fier, il se frottait les mains de satisfaction et affichait un sourire narquois pour rire encore plus de sa victoire sur sa sœur.

Lyle : Hey Sis, on ne me félicite pas ?  
Miss Parker : Tu te crois fier ? En espérant que cette fois tu ne le laisseras pas s'enfuir comme la dernière fois.  
Lyle : Je venais seulement t'avertir que Papa Raines arrive. Bonne chance sœurette ! hahaha

Et sexy Lylounet, euh désolée Lyle sortit tout content. Un bruit atroce se fit entendre. Un grincement strident de roue, qui pour certain ferait penser à des roues mal huilées de chariot d'épicerie, mais pour quelqu'un du Centre cela voulait dire que le diable en personne était en visite.

Raines : Vous avez échoué mon ange !  
Miss Parker : Jarod est revenu au Centre, je peux enfin partir de cet enfer et je ne suis pas votre ange.  
Raines : Vous n'irez…nul part ! C'est votre…frère qui a ramené Jarod au Centre. Je vous … avais promis des…problèmes de tête. Mais après réflexion et discussion…je vous laisse une autre chance…vous devrez surveillez Jarod…pour être sur qu'il ne s'enfuit…pas avant son…transfert au Triumvirat…si Jarod s'enfuit…vous le remplacerez dans sa cage… mon enfant ! Votre don va être…enfin exploiter.

Le grincement repartit en même temps que la plaie de l'humanité ! Elle allait quitter cet endroit, elle le devait. Maintenant c'était sur que le Centre ne la laisserait jamais partir gentiment. Elle avait peur de partir, atrocement peur mais elle le devait, elle avait le devoir de finir le projet de sa mère : Détruire le Centre en sauvant les enfants et ses amis de cet enfer. Ils méritaient tous une meilleure vie que ça. Et Jarod devait lire les lettres. Elle irait le voir demain. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de sentir son odeur, de lui expliquer, de trouver une solution pour partir ensemble, d'être heureux.

Bureau de Sydney

Sydney : Nous devons faire quelque chose pour Jarod, je n'imagine même pas ce que Lyle lui fait subir.  
Broots : Vous ne pensez quand même pas à le faire sortir du Centre en douce, c'est de la pure folie Sydney.  
Miss Parker (en rentrant) : Je le ferai, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Ensemble, ils montèrent un plan assez simple mais efficace. Broots devait trafiquer la caméra pour que Parker avertisse Jarod tôt demain matin pour que celui-ci soit prêt pour l'exécution du plan en pleine nuit. Ils devaient faire vite car le transfert du caméléon était prévu pour dans 3 jours. Le plan consistait à ce que Miss Parker, étant responsable de la surveillance, savait que quand les gardes se relayaient à 23h00 il y avait un délai de 3 minutes alors elle n'aurait que ce temps pour sortir Jarod le plus vite que possible. Sydney devait se charger d'Angelo et des enfants du Centre. Broots en créant un bug informatique déconnecterait les caméras de tout les complexes et savait que l'alarme ne sonnerait que dans un délai de 10 minutes si les gardes ne le faisaient pas avant.

**À suivre**


	7. Le plan d'évasion

**Chapitre 7 Le plan d'évasion **

Désolée pour le retard! J'essais de corriger les fautes de cette vieille fic et avec l'école ce n'est pas toujours évident bon voici je crois l'avant dernier chapitre!

Dédicace à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et aux filles du fofo ainsi qu'une dédicace spéciale à Danimou et Salam.

Le lendemain

Cellule de Jarod, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Deleware

Miss Parker, après avoir été sûre que Broots transformait les images de la caméra pour ne montrer qu'un Jarod seul en cellule et en coupant le son des caméras, entra dans la du Caméléon. La vision qu'elle eut lui fit encore plus mal au cœur, la vue d'un Jarod plein d'ecchymoses bleues et violettes qui lui couvraient le visage, les bras et cela devait s'étendre sur le restant du corps. Jarod était étendu sur un «lit» les mains derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, Jarod leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Jarod : Va-t'en!

Miss Parker : Jarod écoute…

Jarod : Ah si c'est pas cette chère Mademoiselle Parker, tu viens pour la séance de torture prise 2, désolé ton frère est déjà passé à ma cellule comme tu peux le voir…

Miss Parker : Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, Jarod.

Jarod : Alors ce doit être pour savourer mon emprisonnement, tu dois être contente, tu te débarrasse enfin de moi…

Miss Parker : Jarod arrête, il ne me reste que 5 minutes avant que Broots rebranche les caméras et les micros.

Jarod : Allez vas-y, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de plus ou de moins…

Miss Parker : Écoute, j'étais venue pour te dire que moi, Sydney et Broots avions prévu un plan pour te faire sortir de là ce soir mais si tu veux rester ici, je comprends très bien.

Miss Parker fit mine de partir. Jarod se leva en faisant une petite grimace de douleur et rattrapa Parker par le bras. Elle se retourna en se dégagea le bras et regarda Jarod dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas une grande distance entre eux deux.

Jarod : Tu es sérieuse.

Miss Parker : Oui! Alors tiens-toi prêt vers 23h00.

Jarod : Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Miss Parker : Peut-être que j'ai fini par prendre ce fameux tournant finalement et j'ai lu des lettres qu'un petit garçon m'avait adressées mais qui ne m'était jamais parvenues. Faut que j'y aille mais on reparlera de ça plus tard.

La Miss sortit de la cellule et dit aux gardes que si Lyle revenait pour faire «mumuses» avec Jarod de lui rappeler que le Triumvirat voulait Jarod en bonne condition pour l'exploiter et partit vers son bureau.

Le soir, au environ de 10h30

Le bureau de Miss Parker

Miss Parker : Vous aviez bien compris le plan. À 11h00 pile, Broots vous coupez les caméras et le système des portes et après vous allez rejoindre Sydney sur le côté est où deux camionnettes vous attendent pour amener les enfants le plus loin possible. Au fait, Broots vous avez bien été reconduire Debbie chez Ben hier soir comme je vous l'avais conseillez.

Broots : Oui! Elle va être plus en sécurité là-bas si le plan ne marche pas.

Sydney : Il n'y a pas de raison, M. Broots, que le plan échoue. Moi à 11h00 je vais être à l'entrée des cellules des enfants en évitant que les gardes qui partent ne me voient. Dès que vous ouvrez les portes je les sors et les apportent sur le côté est où vous venez me rejoindre.

Miss Parker : Et moi je m'occupe de Jarod. Bon, il est presque l'heure tout le monde en place.

Du côté de Sydney

Cellules des enfants, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware

Tout fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu les cellules étaient très peu surveiller, les gardes sous-estimaient souvent les enfants comme ils l'avaient fais avec la surveillance de Jarod le soir de son évasion. Il aurait tellement aimé que Catherine soit là pour réaliser enfin son rêve de libérer les enfants. Il était déjà dehors avec les 12 enfants qui étaient enfermés en permanence au Centre et les fient monter dans les camionnettes. Broots vint le rejoindre 3 minutes plus tard et ils partirent le plus loin possible du Centre.

Du côté de Miss Parker

Cellule de Jarod, Le Centre, Blue Cove ,Delaware

Jarod tournait en rond, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire Miss Parker peut-être était-ce qu'une forme de torture psychologique. Non! Il avait vu de la détermination dans ses yeux, il était l'heure maintenant, il le savait, il se rapprocha de la porte, les gardes partaient comme à chaque jour.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Miss Parker.

Miss Parker : Alors tu me crois maintenant? Allez faut filler d'ici.

Jarod : Si on s'en sort rappelle-moi de te remercier?

Miss Parker : On va s'en sortir, espèce de défaitiste.

Jarod sourie et se mit à suivre Parker. Ils étaient proches de la sortie sud quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur ……. M. Lyle et M. Raines.

**À suivre…**


	8. La fin ou le commencement

**Chapitre 8 La fin ou le commencement**

**Voici le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

Lyle : Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance Sis.

Tout le monde se toisait arme en poing. Jarod, qui resta derrière Miss Parker car il n'avait pas d'arme, se disait qu'ils étaient vraiment pris au piège.

Raines : Vous me décevez … mon ange. Déposez… votre arme… même si vous nous abattiez… il y a une horde de nettoyeurs qui vous attend derrière la porte.

Jarod avait beau tout calculé dans sa tête, il fallait trouver une solution mais même avec son cerveau de génie il ne trouvait pas, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'à chaque scénario cela finissait avec un gros ÉCHEC clignotant. Du côté de Miss Parker, elle ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. Elle se maudissait intérieurement que son plan échoue mais c'est ce qui l'attendait après qui lui faisait le plus peur. Lyle, lui, jubilait de la scène qui se déroulait «enfin j'ai gagné» se disait-il.

Tout à coup une explosion se produit derrière la porte sud, la dîtes porte s'ouvrit laissant découvrir le lanceur de bombe. Mr. Parker arme à la main tira un coup qui atteignit Mr. Raines en pleine tête. Miss Parker profita de cette diversion pour tirer sur son frère jumeau diabolique (Non….), les deux hommes s'effondrèrent.

La situation avait changé du tout au tout. Maintenant, Mr. Parker et sa fille se toisaient, elle avec une lueur d'incompréhension et lui avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, était-ce de la joie, de la délivrance?

Mr. Parker : Pars!

Miss Parker : Pas sans Jarod!

Jarod : Parker tu devrais…

Mr. Parker : Non elle a raison, Partez avant que d'autres nettoyeurs arrivent!

Le Caméléon et la Dragon Lady étaient stupéfaits mais finirent par se rapprocher de la porte, avant de la franchir Miss Parker se retourna.

Miss Parker : Pourquoi, papa?

Mr. Parker : La malédiction des Parker finit avec toi ma fille.

Miss Parker : Es-tu mon véritable père?

Mr. Parker : Peu importe mon ange, saches juste que je t'aime comme ma fille, maintenant la vraie vie commence pour toi, allez sors tes ailes et vole vers ta destinée.

Elle regarda son père et sourit. Elle pouvait maintenant voler de ses propres ailes.

Miss Parker : Merci!

Mr. Parker : Au fait, ne prends pas ta voiture, Lyle y a mit un émetteur au cas où tu l'as prendrais pour t'enfuir.

Jarod lui prit doucement la main et l'attira vers la sortie. Soudain, quelques nettoyeurs arrivèrent, ils devraient courir un peu. Une course poursuite s'entrepris mais Jarod et Miss Parker avaient un avantage, ils connaissaient le terrain plus que les nettoyeurs. Ils devaient absolument atteindre la route et se trouver un véhicule quand tout a coup une énorme explosion retentit derrière eux. Miss Parker se retourna et vit que le Centre n'existait plus. Elle prit conscience brusquement que Mr. Parker y était toujours, le choc était trop elle tomba à genoux.

Jarod : Allez debout Parker, ce n'est pas le temps de tout laisser tomber.

Miss Parker (murmurant) : Papa, non, papa!

Jarod Allez viens, allons à l'abri ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tant de chemin pour se faire capturer.

Il l'aida à se relever et reprirent leur course. Ils atterrirent soudainement sur la route, une violente lumière les frappa. Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre, leur sang se glaça, leur respiration s'arrêta, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leur corps se figea tout en attirant celui de l'autre pour une dernière accolade.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et virent que la voiture s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres d'eux. La portière s'ouvrit.

Ethan : Alors, vous montez ou pas?

Miss Parker et Jarod : Ethan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ethan : Et si nous allions parler de ça ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la route?

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme et celui-ci dit que les voix intérieures lui avait fait part du plan de sa sœur pour faire évader Jarod et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de son aide alors il avait pris la route pour le Centre comme les voix lui avaient conseillé. Une nouvelle vie commençait enfin pour Jarod et Miss Parker, bien sur le Centre était détruit mais il aurait toujours des gens qui voudraient exploiter leurs dons mais au moins maintenant il avait un allié de taille. Miss Parker s'endormie la tête posée sur l'épaule du Caméléon tandis que la voiture s'éloignait sur la route le plus loin de l'enfer possible.

Le Centre près de la porte sud

Il y avait des débris partout, pleins de petits feux ici et là. Tout à coup, une main surgit d'un tas et se posa sur une pierre. Un homme se releva tant bien que mal, secoua la poussière qu'il avait sur lui. Son visage était marqué par la cendre et la saleté, il souriait machiavéliquement et il arrêta. Ses yeux étaient plissés ont sentaient la colère, la frustration et l'appel à la vengeance qui en sortaient. Sa main droite vint se poser sur son épaule, il la retira, du sang.

Lyle : Je te retrouverai Sis et ce jour-là toi et Jarod, vous allez me payer pour ça, je te le jure!

**----FIN----**

Enfin fini! Au début, Lyle était pas censé rester en vie mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer Lylounet et en plus ça une petite ouverture pour l'imagination des lecteurs. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.


End file.
